All I Ask Of You
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Two-shot, set in mid/end season 2. What happens, when Richard's niece Camille organizes a talent show and Derek doesn't want to attend with Addison, but someone else dose? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I wrote another little two-shot. The second chapter isn't done yet and the pairing is still unsure, so I would love to hear your opinions.

Some information:

- The story is set in season 2 of GA.

- Richard's niece Camille doesn't organize a prom, but a talent show.

- Addison's the godmother of Camille.

- Addison's "Your ass is mine until I say otherwise"-speech towards Alex happened in my story in mid season 2, so Alex is on Addie's service in the story.

- The song "All I Ask Of You" is from the musical "Phantom Of The Opera"

I would be so happy if you reviewed, so have fun.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>All I Ask Of You<strong>

"Aunt Addison?" Addison heard from Camille's patient room, when she was on her way to the NICU with Alex Karev. She sighed and entered her room, together with her intern.

"Hey sweetie. Do you need anything?" She smiled at the girl. She knew her since Camille was a little girl, because she had been over to her uncle Richard a lot and loved to go to the hospital with him and Richard had always been like a father to her.

"Actually I was wondering … did uncle Richard tell you already about the talent show thing I'm planning?"

"He did and I think it's a great idea. It's really sad that you can't attend it at your high school." Addison smiled at her. She wasn't too found of the idea actually, but if it made Camille happy, she would be the last one to spoil the fun.

"Can I wish something that you perform?" Camille smiled at her "aunt".

Addison sighed. "Sure. So, what's the thing you want me to do?"

"Can we perform ‚All I ask of you' ? I always loved it when you played and sang it for me and I still know most of the cords to play it."

Addison sighed. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she performed it for Camille. Most times she played the piano and Derek and she used to sing along for her, but when she grew older she wanted to learn how to play it desperately, so Addison taught her and from that on Camille played the piano and Derek and she only say along. She smiled at Camille. "Sure, sweetie. I'll ask Richard when we can have a rehearsal."

Camille smiled at her brightly. "Great! And uncle Derek will be in too?"

Bad topic! Addison thought, but smiled at her again. "I'll talk to him about that and if he doesn't want to we'll get a substitute for him. Promise."

"You're the best!" Camille smiled.

"Alright, I'll talk to your uncle and tell you later. We have to go and take care of a patient in the NICU, but I'll be here for dinner."

"Looking forward to it." Camille told her, when Addison and Alex left the room. Addison saw the smug face on her intern's face. "Something wrong Karev?"

"She got you wrapped!" He smirked.

Addison looked at him for a while before answering. "She's my god child Karev and she's serve sick, I wouldn't deny her anything." Alex looked at her irritated, but before he could say anything more, she turned around to him. "Are you coming Karev? I don't have all day!"

The next morning Alex caught up with Addison. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, good morning!"

Addison didn't really look at him, but only grumbled. "Morning, paper work." She put the files into his arms. "Come to my office when you're done." Alex looked at her, she seemed to be in a really bad mood today, so he didn't do his normal cockiness, but took the files from her and left.

A few hours later he knocked at her office door. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, I bring you the finished files and coffee. Vanilla latte, with lots of whipped cream, just like you like it."

Addison didn't look up. "Yeah, thanks. Put it down somewhere."

Now Alex was really getting a bit worried. He knew he should hate Addison, because she stole Meredith's McDreamy, but he could really care about this, because truth to be said, Addison was the one that met Derek first and was married to him. Meredith's opinion to this was ridiculous and she had grown to like Addison while working with her over the last weeks. He had pissed her off, so he was now at her service all the time. He told all the other he hated it and would never admit it to anyone, but he liked to work with her. She was a great surgeon, a good doctor, nice most times and not in any way like satan. She let him in a lot of surgeries and was a good teacher, Derek made her the bad guy and she let him and he didn't see, whys she would let him to that to her, because she could have a new husband on each finger by only one look at any man at SGH. "Seriously, what's going on?"

Addison looked up at him. "What?"

"You're moody and not even trying to piss me off, after your ‚Your ass is mine until I say otherwise' speech I really expected something more."

"Karev, I'm not really in the mood today, can you simply to your work and let me be."

"Or you could tell me what's bothering you."

Addison looked up at him. "Why are you so nice? What surgery do you want in?"

"No surgery … actually …" He sighed, because what he was about say showed his weakness and he hated that. "I only try to be nice, because no one really is towards you and I don't think you deserve that."

Addison now looked at him confused. "Wow, I expected a lot, but that … never. I always thought you were friends with Meredith Grey and calling me satan would be when you talk nice of me."

Alex sat down in front of her. "I know that I don't have a say in it, but I don't think you're satan or deserve to be treated like that by your husband. So can you simply tell me what's going on?"

Addison looked at him for a while, before speaking up. "I tried to talk to Derek about Camille's idea yesterday, but he didn't really listen or seemed interested in anything else I had to say, so I have to find a substitute, which is quiet difficult, when the whole hospital hates you."

"Seriously, that's it?" Alex tried his best not to laugh.

"Yeah, what's so funny about it?"

"If you would only look at any guy, he would do anything for you."

"Funny Karev."

"Not joking, have you looked at yourself lately? I mean no one really gets why Dr. Shepherd would prefer Meredith if he could have you."

"Wow … thank you I guess." She looked at him. "So, if I would ask you, you would do it?"

Alex hadn't expected that, but he had to admit, if she looked at him like this, he knew he could never say no. "I'm not that into ‚The Phantom of the opera'." He told her.

Addison laughed. "But you know from which musical the song is, that's a start. Plus you have to do something at the talent show, so why not that or are you afraid to be seen with satan."

"Please, they call me evil spawn. We fit perfectly." He laughed.

"So?"

"Sure, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, better than to make a fool off myself by doing something embarrassing."

"Since we sing together now, we should go on first name basis at least until the show and off work."

He smiled. "Sure, Addison. So since we got that settled? Anything more I can do for you?"

"I have a c-section in 2 hours. Prepare Mrs. Wilson and you're in, ALEX."

"Alright, see you in the or." He smiled at her and left.

A week later the day of the talent show had arrived. Addison, Alex and Camille had come along really good during the rehearsals and Addison noticed that Alex was quiet a good singer and actor and Alex had noticed that Addison was a really great singer and that he liked it to have her close, to make her smile, because she had a brilliant smile. He was a bit sad that the show arrived, because that meant spending less time with her in private. After Richard told the audience the next performance, Camille sat down at the piano and he and Addison entered the stage. She wore a beautiful light purple dress, that made her look. He wore a suite and Addison had to admit that he looked really handsome in it. When Camille started to play the first notes on the piano both of them forget the whole world around them.

Then Alex started to sing first.

_[__Alex as __Raoul]__  
><em>_No more talk of darkness__  
><em>_Forget these wide-eyed fears__  
><em>_I'm here, nothing can harm you__  
><em>_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom__  
><em>_Let daylight dry your tears__  
><em>_I'm here, with you, beside you__  
><em>_To guard you and to guide you_

Alex stepped closer to Addison and nearly whispered the words to her as if they were only mad for her, like she was the one for him, but before he was about to touch her softly, she turned around.

_[Addison as Christine]__  
><em>_Say you'll love me every waking moment__  
><em>_Turn my head with talk of summer time__  
><em>_Say you need me with you now and always__  
><em>_Promise me that all you say is true__  
><em>_That's all I ask of you_

She looked at him and he believed her. He wanted to tell her he would be that guy for her. It scared him a bit that it seemed as if he was honest and as if it wasn't only a song.

_[Alex as Raoul]__  
><em>_Let me be your shelter__  
><em>_Let me be your light__  
><em>_You're safe, no one will find you__  
><em>_Your fears are far behind you_

He took her hands carefully in his, pulled her closer and looked her deep in the eyes. He hoped that she was seeing the meaning behind the song. He liked her and even though he tried to hide it and not to admit it to himself the last week, he knew deep down that he was falling for her. Addison looked deep into Alex' eyes and saw what she used to see in Derek's eyes. It's only a song, she had to remind herself all the time.

_[__Addison as __Christine]__  
><em>_All I want is freedom__  
><em>_A world with no more night__  
><em>_And you, always beside me__  
><em>_To hold me and to hide me_

And you should have it, Alex thought. He had to admit how similar this was to Addison's current situation. Derek was constricting her freedom. Maybe he had been a good guy for her in the past, but right now he was a big ass towards her.

_[Alex as Raoul]__  
><em>_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime__  
><em>_Let me lead you from your solitude__  
><em>_Say you need me with you here, beside you__  
><em>_Anywhere you go, let me go too__  
><em>_Add __… __Christine, that's all I ask of you_

Addison felt like crying, why did it seem like Alex Karev was honest with what he was saying, when he caressed her cheek softly, and was it only her imagination or did he nearly say Addison instead of Christine?! She remembered when Derek and she sang this in the past, she used to believe him, she believed in one love, one lifetime with him, but right now she stopped believing it. Maybe it wasn't one love, one lifetime for them?

_[Addison as Christine]__  
><em>_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime__  
><em>_Say the word and I will follow you_

One love, one lifetime … he never thought about anyone like this, but Addison was the kind of woman to think of like that. If he was Derek, he would overcome their differences and believe in the love and the lifetime to spend with her, because she was worth it. What he would give to have her beside him, always.

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

They looked deep into each others eyes and now everything else was completely gone, only they counted for now. He pulled her closer.

_Say you love me_

Addison whispered.

_[Alex as Raoul]__  
><em>_You know I do_

He whispered back, holding her close.

_[Both]__  
><em>_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

Alex picked her up and swirled her around, before putting her back on the floor, but holding her close the left over time. How he wished he could hold her that close without singing. How she whished that things between her and Derek would be different, but it was also confusing that she enjoyed it when Alex was holding her that close.  
><em>Anywhere you go, let me go too<em>_  
><em>_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

Addison smiled at him once more and then turned together with him and Camille to the audience to bow. The cheering was quiet loud. They really had done a stunning performance. Only one person wasn't happy at all. Derek Shepherd looked at the stage in anger. How could she sing this song with another guy?! It was their song, he knew she tried to talk to him, to sing it together, because Camille asked her, but he didn't want to, so he pretended he didn't listen, but he never in a million years thought she would sing it with Alex Karev or another guy. He expected her to drop it and tell Camille that she was sorry, but now his wife was standing on the stage with Alex Karev's fingers all over her. What did he think to touch her like this, to hold her close, to sing to her! He was angry and even though he hated to admit it, he was jealous like hell.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Addek? Addex? Or maybe Addison deciding for no one? Or another guy? I'm looking forward to hear your opinions.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter.

Here's the second (and last) chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it and review.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>All I ask of you - Chapter 2<strong>

Addison smiled at him once more and then turned together with him and Camille to the audience to bow. The cheering was quiet loud. They really had done a stunning performance. Only one person wasn't happy at all. Derek Shepherd looked at the stage in anger. How could she sing this song with another guy?! It was their song, he knew she tried to talk to him, to sing it together, because Camille asked her, but he didn't want to, so he pretended he didn't listen, but he never in a million years thought she would sing it with Alex Karev or another guy. He expected her to drop it and tell Camille that she was sorry, but now his wife was standing on the stage with Alex Karev's fingers all over her. What did he think to touch her like this, to hold her close, to sing to her! He was angry and even though he hated to admit it, he was jealous like hell.

Addison, Alex and Camille left the stage together. Addison smiled at them. "Great work guys."

"Yeah, I never disagree with my aunt, especially when she's right." Camille told her and left, because Richard was coming up to her.

Addison turned to Alex. "So Karev, good work, who thought you could sing?!" She told him grinning.

"Yeah, but you weren't too bad yourself." He told her smirking. "So, one question?"

"You did me a huge favor, so I think a question is only fair."

"How comes you can play the piano and sing?" He looked at her curious.

"I played the piano since I was three and had singing lessons for the major of my childhood."

"Wow, that sounds …"

"Exhausting? It was sometimes … but it had a good side, I could drive my mother crazy by playing rock and pop songs." She told him laughing.

"She didn't enjoy hearing you play?"

"Only when it was something classical."

Alex nodded, but before he could say anything Derek Shepherd appeared next to them. "Addison, a word?"

Addison smiled at Alex. "See you later Karev." She told him and then let Derek guid her to an empty patient room. She turned around, after he had closed the door and looked at him bugged.

"What the heck was that?" He told her angry.

"What the heck was what?"

"You singing a love duet with your intern!"

"Yeah, like I told you, Camille asked me to sing it with her and I asked him to join us."

"You simply asked him to join you and he was in with no complaining?" Derek told her sarcastically.

"Derek, why are you so angry?" She challenged him.

"Because this was highly inappropriate!"

"You're kidding me, right? Highly inappropriate? This is really funny Derek."

"Actually it is not! You were all over Alex Karev on this stage for everyone to see."

"Derek! That's enough!" She told him quietly.

"Actually it is not, that you weren't ripping your clothes off right there and have sex with him was the one good thing!" He screamed at her.

"Listen Derek, you have NO right to …"

"No right?! Damn Addison, I'm your fucking husband, I have EVERY right!"

"Now your my husband? Great Derek, just great. When you were flirting with Meredith Grey, ignoring me and weren't listening to me, when I told you about Camille's wish, where was my god damn husband then?! You're jealous! But I didn't give you any reason to be, because you were the first choice for this singing part, but you didn't want it, so I searched for another guy, because I couldn't deny Camille that. I could never deny her anything and especially when I see her lying there like this. You could have expected that! You could have expected that if you don't sing it, I will another one to sing the song with me. You're so full of yourself Derek. Not everything is about you, not everyone turns around when you walk by. You're a great surgeon, but know what the man I married, my husband he's gone! For years now, I think he died or something and only left a Derek back, who only cares about his carrier and gives a shit about other people! You think you are the only good surgeon out there? I am a world-class neonatal surgeon with board certifications in both Obestrics and Gynaecology and Maternal and Fetal Medicine, people come from all over the world to see me, but I NEVER gave you the feeling that you were nothing and that work was so much more important than you and our marriage!" Addison screamed at him angry.

"Addison …"

"No, actually now I don't want to listen to you. You could have been the guy singing with me on stage. I wanted you to care enough about me or at least Camille to do it, but I only noticed now that you're not that guy anymore. You're not this guy, the Derek I met back in med school anymore, who cares about his sisters, nieces and nephews, friends or his wife. The only thing you are is a good surgeon Dr. Shepherd and I hope you're proud of that." She told him a bit quieter now. He was dumbfound, but before he could find his speech back, she opened the door and saw at least half of the hospital standing there. It was quiet obvious that they listened to most parts of their argument. Addison sighed, great! She then looked at them. "I hope you enjoyed the show." She told them coldly, before leaving. She went onto the roof of the hospital to be on her own. Shortly after she entered the roof, she heard the door open and a moment later Alex Karev was standing by her side. "Karev, can you simply go away. I really don't want to see anyone."

Alex nodded, but stayed. "You know, I'm on your side. It was time that someone told Dr. Shepherd what an ass he is."

Addison couldn't help but crack a small smile at his comment. "And the whole left over hospital thinks now even more that I'm satan."

Alex shrugged. "Hm. Let them think what they want to. At least satan would be sexy as hell then." He had to chuckle about his little joke.

"Funny." She told him and they stood for a while side by side, before Addison turned around and looked at the intern. "So, one question: Why are you so niece?"

"Maybe because I think the hospital isn't treating you fair."

Addison looked at him closely. "Maybe, but that's not the reason."

Alex didn't say anything for a while, before he told her quietly. "Maybe because I like you."

Addison looked at him for some time. "Maybe I like you too."

"Really?"

"Really." Addison looked at the space again. "But believe me, you don't want to be a part of my messy life."

"Why do you always make decisions for other people? I would love to decide myself what I want and what I don't want."

Addison cracked a smile. He was challenging her, he wasn't give in easily. "Alright, so what do you want?"

"A dinner."

"A dinner?"

"Yes."

"Would you wait?"

"What for?"

"For me being divorced."

"Addison …"

"I'm not doing that for you or anyone, but Derek and I … we're not working anymore. We grew apart and that has nothing to do with you or anyone else. I cheated on him once and that didn't work out well. So if you really want to have dinner with me, you have to wait until I am divorced."

Alex nodded. "Alright Montgomery, you are worth the wait." He grinned at her, kissed her cheek and left the roof.

*** 2 years later ***

"Addison?"

"Bedroom."

When he entered the bedroom, he saw her still laying in bed. "I didn't think that you drank so much at Izzie's birthday party that you feel now so bad."

Addison groaned. "I didn't drink anything you jerk!" She told him and threw a pillow at him.

"Then why are you in bed?"

"I feel like shit."

He got into bed with her and cuddled her close. "Why do you feel so bad then?"

Addison groaned. "Ahm … actually I wanted to tell you tonight during dinner, but … actually I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm three weeks pregnant. I only found out 2 days ago."

"Oh my god, Addison …"

"I know that it's too early, you're only in residency and we're only a couple for a year and …"

"Would you just shut up!"

"What?"

"Shut up, so I can tell you how happy you're making me." He leaned in and kissed her. "Maybe it wasn't planned, but I'm so happy Addie. I love you and our baby and I can't tell you how happy I am that I waited for you."

Addison smiled at him happy. "Me too and I love you too Alex." She closed the distance again and they kissed.

* * *

><p>Sooo ... my first Addex-story. How did you like it? Because normally I'm more an Addek-fan.<p>

I was thinking of maybe writing an Addek alternative ending. What do you think about that?

I'm looking forward to read your reviews. 3


	3. Chapter 2 - Alternative Ending

Hey guys,

wow so many of you were interested in reading an alternative ending with an Addek-endgame. Since I'm such a big Addek-fan and always had and always will have a really soft spot for them, because I really think they were a really great couple and hated that Shonda NEVER game them a real chance, here's the alternative ending. The beginning is similar to the other ending, but I promise there will be a big different twist. ;)

I hope you'll enjoy it and keep reviewing.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>All I ask of you - Chapter 2 - Alternative Ending<strong>

_Addison smiled at him once more and then turned together with him and Camille to the audience to bow. The cheering was quiet loud. They really had done a stunning performance. Only one person wasn__'__t happy at all. Derek Shepherd looked at the stage in anger. How could she sing this song with another guy?! It was their song, he knew she tried to talk to him, to sing it together, because Camille asked her, but he didn__'__t want to, so he pretended he didn__'__t listen, but he never in a million years thought she would sing it with Alex Karev or another guy. He expected her to drop it and tell Camille that she was sorry, but now his wife was standing on the stage with Alex Karev__'__s fingers all over her. What did he think to touch her like this, to hold her close, to sing to her! He was angry and even though he hated to admit it, he was jealous like hell._

Addison, Alex and Camille left the stage together. Addison smiled at them. "Great work guys."

"Yeah, I never disagree with my aunt, especially when she's right." Camille told her and left, because Richard was coming up to her.

Addison turned to Alex. "So Karev, good work, who thought you could sing?!" She told him grinning.

"Yeah, but you weren't too bad yourself." He told her smirking. "So, one question?"

"You did me a huge favor, so I think a question is only fair."

"How comes you can play the piano and sing?" He looked at her curious.

"She played the piano since she was three and had singing lessons for the major of her childhood." Derek Shepherd answered, before Addison could say anything. Alex and Addison turned around to him. "Actually he asked me and not you!" She stated. Derek closed the last space to her. "Addison, a word in private?" He asked her softly.

Addison sighed, but told Alex. "See you later Karev." She then let Derek guide her to an empty patient room. She turned around, after he had closed the door and looked at him bugged. "What the heck Derek?" She told him angry.

"You were singing a love duet with your intern!"

"Yeah, like I told you, Camille asked me to sing it."

"You simply asked your intern to sing a love duet with you?" Derek asked her angry.

"Derek, why are you so angry?" She challenged him.

"Because this was highly inappropriate!"

"You're kidding me, right? Highly inappropriate? This is really funny Derek."

"Actually it is not! You were all over Alex Karev on this stage for everyone to see."

"Derek! That's enough!" She told him quietly. "You have NO right to …"

"No right?! Damn Addison, I'm your HUSBAND, I have EVERY right!"

"Oh my god … you're jealous. Seriously?"

"Addison …"

"No, Derek, you know, now your my husband? That's just great. When you were flirting with Meredith Grey, ignoring me and weren't listening to me, when I told you about Camille's wish, where was my god damn husband then?! You're jealous, but I didn't give you any reason to be, because you were the first choice for this singing part, but you didn't want it, so I searched for another guy to sing it, because I couldn't deny Camille that. I could never deny her anything and especially when I see her lying there like this. She's my god child Derek and this means something to me. I remember times when you cared about her a lot too, when she visited us in New York and you took her to the Rockefeller Center to go ice skating with her, because she said she wanted to do it all the time. You were her uncle Derek, who never let her down and who was just trying to make her as happy as possible, like I did. You could have expected that I would sing the song with or without you! You're so full of yourself Derek. Not everything is about you, not everyone turns around when you walk by. You're a great surgeon, but know what the man I married, my husband he's gone! For years now, I think he died or something and only left a Derek back, who only cares about his carrier and gives a shit about other people!" Addison screamed at him angry.

"Addison …"

"No, don't Addison me! You think you are the only good surgeon out there? I am a world-class neonatal surgeon with board certifications in both Obestrics and Gynaecology and Maternal and Fetal Medicine, people come from all over the world to see me, but I NEVER gave you the feeling that you were nothing and that work was so much more important than you and our marriage! You know what?! I give up, you won. I will sign the divorce papers and you can have everything out of this marriage that you want. I really hope, you're happy now." She told him defeated. When she opened the door, she saw at least half of the hospital standing there, listening to the argument. Addison sighed, great, you what she needed right now. She didn't look at any of them, but simply made her way through the crowd. When she was half through the entrance hall, she heard a voice from behind. "Addison!" She tried to ignore it and simply moved on. "Damn, Addie! Can you just stop for a moment and turn around?"

She sighed. She knew him good enough to know that he probably wasn't going to give up, until she let him say what he wanted to say. So she turned around and looked at Derek through the crowd, who had shifted a bit to the side, to make them space. "Derek, seriously …"

"You don't want to hear it? You don't want that I tell this in front of the whole hospital, because you don't want that they think even more that you are satan? I get it Addie! I'm really sorry that I made the whole hospital think that bad of you. You're not a bad person and in no way like satan. What happened in our marriage … it's just as much my fault. I stopped coming home, I was an ass. Surgery was more important than anything else, it was more important than family, friends or you. I was a terrible husband the last two years. I forgot birthdays, holiday and anniversaries and sent my best friend over to make it up to you. I should have known that this wasn't enough. I promised you to love and cherries you, when we got married and I didn't for a long time. I know it's not making up anything, but I wanted so badly that you're proud of me. I never wanted you to look up at me or anything, but I wanted you … I only wanted to be equal to you."

Addison now had tears in her eyes. "But we always were equals Derek."

Derek smiled at her sadly. "Yeah, maybe but you were always the brilliant one, the one, who stood out in everything she did. You could have gone to Juilliard to study music, but you decided against it and for medicine. You brought Mark and me through med school, your notes and cards were always the best to learn. In internship and residency you outdid everyone. Everyone saw that you would be the best doctor from all of us. When I did one certification you did two and added an fellowship. You're so brilliant Addison and I never wanted you to give the feeling that you were nothing to me, because I was always so proud, I always was the lucky guy, who could be by your side through anything."

"Then why did you stop coming home?"

"I only wanted to care for you. To make enough money to give you everything!"

"Derek, this is stupid. This never was about money!"

"For you it never was … but it became that for me at one point. I don't say that it was good and I really regret that, because I should have known money never was important to you in our marriage. Addison, please, I'm sorry and begging her now, in front of the god damn hospital to give me a chance to become the guy you met in med school, the guy you married before we started internship, the guy who loves you more than anything again."

Addison looked at him for a while and the whole hospital fell in silence, before Addison looked at Derek closely and told him. "I don't know Derek, but if you really want that, maybe you shouldn't give up like in med school. You convinced me back then to go out with you, maybe you manage to convince me now that we really should give our marriage another shot." She then turned around and left the hospital. The whole hospital was dumbfound, only Derek was grinning brightly, because he remembered the time in med school, when he showed up at Addison's door step every day to convince her to go out with him. He asked her every day in another way to go out with him and he was sure, that he could convince her now that they could make their marriage work again. He would show her that he still was the guy she fell in love with.

*** 6 months later ***

Derek was really nervous. The last months had worked out good for him and Addison. She had moved out of the trailer and into an apartment. He didn't want to live separated from her, but he finally agreed, because he wanted to do things on her terms. She wanted to live as far away on the trailer as possible, so Derek always visited her and she had never been back to the trailer since. They went on dates again and Derek started to become the husband he once were again. Without telling Addison he started to built a house on the ground where the trailer stood. He had decorated it, with some help of their decorator back from New York, who knew exactly what kind of style Addison loved for her home. Derek had picked Addison up in the evening, telling her, they would have dinner, but blindfolded her as soon as she got in the car.

"Derek, that's stupid!"

"Oh come on, Addie. It's not that far away anymore."

"Yeah, you said that about half an hour ago!"

Derek laughed. "You're exaggerating, that was maybe 10 minutes ago."

"But it at least feels like half an hour."

He kissed her softly. "We're really almost there and I want to surprise you, so would you please stop mopping around."

Addison sighed dramatically. "Fine, but you know I HATE surprises!"

"I promise, you will love this one."

Short time later they arrived at the ground. Derek took her by the hand and guided her inside the house, into the major bedroom, from which they had a great view all around their land. They sun was had just started to set.

"You ready for your surprise?"

"I'm ready since you put this stupid blindfold onto me."

Derek put the blindfold down and Addison could look around for the first time. She was left speechless for a moment. "Wow, that's … where exactly are we Derek?" She asked him, still lost in the moment, when she looked at him, she saw him kneeling down in front of her. "What …"

"We're at our house, I have let it built over the last months and I really hope you will move in here with me, but when you don't like it, we can live somewhere else or move back to New York, if you want to. I love you Addison and I never want to be a day without you, so I'm asking you to move in with me."

"Derek, that's …"

"That's not all. Addison, I will try the rest of my life to make the last years up to you, so I'm asking you: Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd, will you do me the honor to become my wife again? Remarry me."

Addison know had tears in her eyes, she bended down and kissed him. Derek put himself up with her and after a passionate kiss, he pulled apart from her only as much as really necessary, before asking her. "Does this mean yes?"

Addison laughed and Derek thought he had never heard anything more beautiful in years. "Of course you jerk. I'll move in with you and I always was your wife, so of course I'll be your wife again."

Derek grinned at her and he knew he had exactly the same stupid grin on his face, like when she agreed to marry him for the first time. Derek couldn't suppress a groan, when she whispered in his ear. "But before we do anything else, we should definitely christian this room."

Their lips crashed together again and Derek knew he was the most lucky guy in the whole world to have her by her side, to fall down on the bed with her together and he would never trade this for anything in the whole world.

* * *

><p>I really hope that you enjoyed it and review. Thanks! 3<p> 


End file.
